The Apprentice
by JoboDaHobo
Summary: The Story of an Bryscever, A regular summoner who deals with the champions of the world of Valoran in the League of Legends! Will he find love? Will he ever Ally the two rival nations of Demacia and Noxus? and Will I EVER get better at summaries. Please R & R. For reminding me to update, PM's are welcome.


Hello all, I am Hobo Joe, or otherwise known as Joe Black. Here is my first Story (even if it is a fanfiction) I honestly have been wanting to do these for a while, but i am quite nervous that i will most likely forget about this type of thing, and just abandon it. ( I know this seems weird as well, but if you actually like this. Please PM me or Msg me on league to continue it. I am quite forgetful) Anyways, On with the story!

The Apprentice

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello all, you may not know who I am, but I know who you are! Muhahahaha! Nah, I'm just kidding about that, Joe is just really lazy right now *Gets smacked* OW…. (Dick…) Anyways, I am Bryscever, but people just call me Bryce for short. I am currently on my way to the Institution of War once again to get back to the summoning trials for Valoran to keep some peace. I honestly do not have any powers other than basic spells like the "Summoner Spells" in-game for you readers, And yes I will be talking with you guys directly whenever I feel like it because Again, the writer is lazy, but wants me to connect you with a "Personal Level" I am quite nervous though, I do want to help the world, but as you the viewers/readers know, the people that control the champions known as Summoners can be quite Idiotic and/or "Toxic". I honestly deal with them as a Job since the summoners that are actually IN Valoran are paid a decent amount to keep a living.

According to the Grand Summoners, we are paid for having fun, and keeping the moods of some champions like Kha'zix to a… reasonable level. I honestly could not imagine that disaster some of the… "Creatures" like Cho'Gath would lay upon our world if kept unchecked. That is why I prefer people that I can reason with and communicate with like Rengar and Akali, while most of the creatures of the league refuse some of the opportunities to make their lives a little easier contained in the league like Renekton, some of the more intelligent champions will make small talk with me, including the "consume and adapt" method of Kha'zix will halt for a little while to talk with some of the people he feels… "Appropriate" to share his feelings and time with.

Anyways, I am currently on carriage with a message, and just a passion to go back to having quite a bit of fun with my friends at the league, even though they are just champions… as the summoners I have mentioned before are quite… obnoxious, and was quick to toss me aside thinking I was nothing. I'm just honestly excited to talk of my adventures to what I consider my best friend Rengar, as he is always interested to hear what I have hunted and my methods, even though I honestly just want him and Kha'zix to put down their "Hunt" on each other and make amends, they are both very similar, and both are quite deadly. Well, I appear to be here, woo…

POV CHANGE: 3rd

Bryscever is now walking into the gates and front courtyard of the Institution of War, walking by many, including Braum, Ashe, and Tryndamere. As Braum see's one of his Many, Many "Pals" he walks over to Bryce "patting" him on the back with his immense strength.

"Ahhh, Bryce, old friend, we are getting drinks later still, No?" Braum says with a Gigantic grin on his face, glad to see a old friend that knows the original tale of how he convinced Ashe and Tryndamere to make a Political Relationship work.

"Ow…. (God he still doesn't know how strong he is apparently…) Yes, we are still on for the drinks later Braum, how is Ashe and Tryndamere doing currently? they seem to be doing well, as I have seen."

"They are good! they seem to be wanting Children lately as well, as I hope to see a little baby drinking milk with me when I get to be the godfather" Braum says with a even bigger smile, excited for what he could teach the future child, and as if on cue, Ashe just says aloud "We said maybe!" Braum's smile goes down a little, but he is still grinning quite a bit.

"Well, good luck trying to convince them again to work this out Braum, but I honestly have to go, I have a important message to the Grand Summoner that I have not even read"

"Ah, I see, well, I will see you later my friend!"

POV CHANGE: 1st Bryscever

(Just a small break right here, I am sorry if the Point of View is changing a bit, I'm just trying to make the writing a little easier and less awkward for me.)

I wave goodbye to the small group and start walking again to the immensely long hallways to the head summoning office, the attendant watching the office immediately recognizes me and lets me in to the magical transport

"Where do you wish to go: Summoner Bryscever" said a robotic, yet magical voice seeming to come out of nowhere.

"I would like to see the Grand Summoners in their chambers please."

"Certainly! Please just wait a moment" The voice said once again as I felt the surrounding area change around me and the doors open, revealing a new area of the Institute.

"Please enjoy your stay in: Floor 3 Quadrant AB 5" the voice says once more, as it disappears. I walk through the everlasting hallways once more, walking along one small corridor after another until the ever shifting office of the Grand summoners appear. I walk to the door, feeling a bit uncalm with the information I am carrying, as I do not know myself could be dangerous, yet.. It could be the key to survival of this world, anything can happen, as I have been taught quickly with the death of my parents at a very Young age.

"Please come in already, we are quite eager to see what your information beholds upon us" A voice booms behind the door, scaring me quite badly in the process. I collect myself and walk in the darkness of the room, only seeing 5 figures in the shadows.

"Here is what you asked of me Grand Summoner Matros, now if you excuse me, since I assume the information does nothing with me, I would like to go to my quarters" I said calmly as possible as it is said that the most powerful summoners can read emotions and sometimes, the minds of whoever is chosen.

"Not yet my dear, we would like you to stay here for a moment as we have something to discuss with you ourselves" A female voice booms from the corner of the room as the Grand Summoner Matros takes the package and the letter from my grasp. I assume the Female Grand Summoner was Velya judging from her voice.

"Yes, thank you Bryce, we do appreciate that you would take time out of your schedule to help us, as we are also happy to announce your promotion to Gold II later today, we congratulate and reward you for helping us with an a few options, to be specific, two out of the three decisions we give you will be brung to life as the other one is ignored for the current time.

"Which would be? I am honestly curious, not to sound rude" I say with a eyebrow raised and my hand on my chin.

"Option One would be given 10 "skins" of your choosing, Option Two would be to give a week of relaxation to all the champions while they have the Institute have their "ghost" forms created once more to be available to play in the matchmaking system, and Option Three is to have a day in the life of a Grand Summoner, as we feel in a decade or two, you shall be material for a new one.

"... Well then.." I say while my jaw literally felt like it had been dropped, crushed, and put into a grinder, I honestly can't believe they would think that myself. I had taken a minute to recollect myself

"We understand if you would need time to figure out what to choose, it can be quite difficu-"

"I would like Option 1 and 2 please, not trying to sound disrespectful, but I do not want to know what would burden me as a Grand Summoner yet" I say with glee, knowing how happy the champions would be with a week of rest and relaxation

"Ah, we see" Matros voice booms with a hint of disappointment to it " we shall make these options acquainted to whomever is concerned with them, mainly Option One, please let us know right away when you have decided what "Skins" you would like available to you"

"Thank you, I really do appreciate what you have given me, and the champions will thank you even more. Good day to you" I say as I exit the room, content with my choices.

~~~~~~ 4 Hours Later ~~~~~~~

"Well, I'm exhausted" I say aloud to no one in particular, I'm just honestly happy that I will be making the champions happier for a little bit, I decide to grab an Energy Drink from the fridge in my kitchen as I came back to my room immediately after all. "mmm… Draven knows what he is doing with this stuff" I mumble as I take a sip from the drink known as Draven Ice with its logo: "Can never have enough Draaaaaaaaaaaven" I chuckle at the logo itself, it is pretty goofy in its own way as Draven always will be.

"AND DON'T YA FORGET IT!" He yell's from the hallway outside of my room, and while I also to hit my head against the spinning fan above me

"GOD DAMNIT DRAVEN, STOP LISTENING IN ON MY THOUGHTS!" I yell getting up, I open the door to find Darius and Draven behind him.

"So, you're the one who decided to give us all time away from the matches?" Darius says in the most monotone voice I have ever heard.

"Yes, why? Am I needed again I presume?" I say before he picks me up and gives me the biggest bear hug I have ever received other than Braum's.

"THANK YOU! Oh my Noxus, we needed this, I mean, Me and my lovely little brother here haven't had a break since we began our workplace here." Darius says in a overjoyed voice, quite different from the one he usually uses.

"My… Liver… Is shattering…" I spurt out as I feel my back going into shock, he drops me back onto the ground with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh my, My bad. I am just excited, as like I just said, we have not rested in quite a Long time, and I try to care for my little weasel right here as much as possible to keep him in line" Darius says once more putting his arm around Draven

"Come ooon Darius…. stop embarrassing the Draaaaaaaaven" Draven says in annoyed tone as his cheeks grow red.

"Well, I appreciate your thanks, but I would like to go treat my sore back now, I think you might have broke a vertebrae, see ya guys" I say with a wave as I close the door behind me, still hearing their commotion

"Why do you have to do that in front of people dude! you can't just embarrass the Draaaaaaaaaaven!"

"Because you're my little brother no matter what, and I love you, even if you have to slaughter people for a living" Darius says with a hearty laugh dragging Draven away.

"God, I wish I had family like that… and I also wish champions would stop reading my thoughts, I wish the Grand Summoners never gave them that choice. ugh.. well, lets see how this goes again." I Try to use the Summoner Spell Heal in its most advanced form, which can only cure a broken leg at best, on myself. Contented with my choice once more, I drink more of Draven Ice with a small medical tablet to heal my headache from my exhaustion. "Its only 4 in the afternoon and I feel like I haven't had any sleep in weeks.. God damn I need to get out more" I say aloud to no one particular once again. Wait, why am I talking to myself outloud? God I need more friends, Or its just a habit I can't really get rid of.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone I gave that hug to you, I will decapitate you" Darius says as he pokes his head into my room once again, still having the gigantic ass smile he has when he feels completed with himself for the day.

"uh.. "

"See ya!" Darius says as he rushes back down the hall

"Fuck" I mumble, still quite annoyed that my head hurts quite a "lot. Well, I might as well just go down to the cafeteria… I am hungry, not gonna lie. Well, I wonder if they are serving some chicken again today, the chef's apparently know my style of BBQ."

I get dressed appropriately for inside the League with just a Casual attire, with nothing to show off with my body, I do not care with what I wear, unlike some summoners and champions, Draven included. After I get dressed, I walk down the endless corridors to the doors of the Cafe.

"Well, this should be interesting enough, and hopefully this goes well." Not wanting the same bone crushing reactions from some champions *cough, Braum, cough* I push open the Cafe doors to see a full house, with almost no spots left. surprisingly enough, the summoners that stay here at the Institute are light today. I wonder if some moved out, there should be no spots left" I say while I start walking to the line to get a tray when all of a sudden I hear something behind me.

"Well Fuck." I say aloud as I get tackled to the floor by my "good ole' friend" Rengo

"Ahahaha! Your senses are becoming better my friend, you will become a full-time hunter like me someday." Rengar says with a toothy smile as he helps me up.

"It's good to see you too Rengo" I say while holding my back still hurting from earlier.

"What's wrong my friend? tired from all the ladies you attract so easily?" Rengar says, picking up a tray as well.

"Well, I've just had an exhausting week, not to mention you and Kha still breathe down each others necks every time you talk remotely close to one another." I say with a sigh, I pick up most of the food I desire and walk with him. "It also doesn't help that I feel like a counselor instead of a summoner for the Institute. I mean, I appreciate all they do for us, but it's hard, you know?"

"..."

"Rengar?" I look to him as he is Devouring his food already as we begin to sit down.

"Yesh, Muy Friend. It muest be hardd" Rengar says as he looks up, with his mouth full of food of course, and with another smile

"Swallow Rengar, I've tried telling you this before" I sigh annoyed, while he finally swallows with a laugh.

"You need to relax my friend, be like me. find a muse or event you love to do, why do you think I enjoy the thrill of the hunt so much?" He says, Devouring more food once more.

"... Good point" I say surprised, He actually had a point, damn… we must be rubbing off on each other. "Well my friend, I need to catch up on some other stuff I missed while I was gone, I will try to hang out with you tomorrow, see ya man" I say as I picked up my tray with my leftovers on top of it, shoving it into Rengar's tray

"Thanks man" He says once more as he pigs out on the food set before him.

"Well, who do I visit first… hm.." I said aloud with no one in particular as I think,

"I really have no clue… Wait…" I turn around to see a glare between a happy smile from Darius and Draven at the Noxians table. "Oh no…"

And like true Mortal Kombat fashion, Darius grabs me over to the table with his Axe.

"Ahh, My friend Bryce, I didn't know you would be over in the Cafe so soon, care to join us?" Darius asks with a evil smile, for I did not know what he was planning.

"uh…"

"Great! Here, lemme introduce you to people that may not know you yet!" He says pointing out to some of the people at the table. "For you guys that haven't been summoned by Bryscever yet, Here he is"

".. hi?" I say with a squeak in my tone, not expecting such friendly like behavior to one another in a table with Noxian's who are known for brutality equal up to Hades.

"Katarina, I believe you know Bryce already, as he is summoned quite a bit yes?

"Yes, I do quite frankly enjoy the talks we both have, as he is quite an interesting person. Not to mention a fine quality summoner" She says with a smirk. Not knowing what they had in stored for me, I try to get out of Darius's grasp a little, but he just makes it tighter.

"Cassiopeia, I believe he also summoned you a few times?"

"Yes actually, but I think he is quite experienced in the battle in the battle field as well as handsome" Cass says with a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"I.. uh.. hm, I'm gonna stay quiet ok?" I say with a huge blush on my face, not really expecting such fondness already.

"Aw… why? I can't hear your cute voice?" She says as she slithers her hand under my chin just making me blush even more and causing her to laugh.

" Why is there so many cute girls in here.." I mumbled to myself

"Why thank you sweetie, you aren't so bad yourself, No wonder Kat has a sm-"

"What she meant that I have a small friendship with you, just ignore her for now" Kat says with a tone that I can't quite explain while Cass just giggles with a smirk on her face

"Kat and Bryce, sitting in a tre- *SMACK!* ow… Why do you hit your sister so much…" Cass moans out as she rubs her cheek, trying to soothe the sting

"Darius, I honestly appreciate you bringing me over here, I just wanted to ask a few questions"

"Ah, What would you like to ask us my friend?" He says still, with the evil grin on his face, suspiciously.

"Well, for one, has anything happened between Noxus and Demacia within the week I was gone? for two, I will need to talk to Katarina privately for this one, for it involves her family, and the disappearance of her father. With the subject brought up, Both sisters immediately were alert.

"Why only Katarina? Is it specific?" Cass immediately shot out worried for her fathers situation.

"Well, it doesn't matter who it was specified to, I'm just a messenger" I said with a blank stare into the worried faces of the two sisters."Anyway's where is Swain? I thought he would be here with you guys." I wondered out loud.

"He is currently in a meeting with Prince Jarvan III discussing Important matters, weirdly enough" Darius said in a stumped tone, not knowing where his leader is currently.

"I hear they might make an alliance if J4 would stop harassing Jericho… I mean, I don't really like Swain either, but he is doing whats best for his people" Cass says with a admitting tone.

"Well, I will just say this now since I don't really want to keep it a secret from you girls anymore. Darius, mind leaving for a minute?" I ask as he decides to go to the bathroom real quick while I tell the sisters the information, as they get very close for comfort. " Ok, I have been told your father Marceus is safe, but is in the midst of the wilderness for your safety and his, he seems to be allied with Jarvan III with his agents protecting the General constantly, as I have heard Swain will put a bounty on his head to capture Marceus. However, I believe he should be fine either way since I have seen the house personally. It has enough contraptions to keep attackers at bay for weeks on end." I say with a sigh at the end, not really overjoyed to keep my friend and her sister away from their father.

"Is there any possible way for us to see him? I mean, Talon could watch over us and meet him again too." Kat seemed to asked in a desperate tone, not that I would blame her.

"I'm sorry, but if I could answer that, I would. If you need me anymore, please just visit me in my room, I understand if you do. I do have to go catch up on other things though, so please excuse me." I say with a defeated sigh at the end. I decide to just immediately go do my other tasks as to catch up on the Demacians of the table, while I do just talk. It gets a little hostile since Garen is paranoid recently about events that happened.

I just end up back in my room, as I honestly hate what I do for peace sometimes, I just decide not to fret too much over it though. I do wonder why I have no roommate yet, It is lonely in here… I mean, unless you count hearing Rengar and Nidalee go at it in the room above me every once in a while. "ugh…. I really need a girlfriend" I mumble to myself as I just want to get rid of this feeling of me diving deeper into a abyss made of sadness and pure emotion… plus it doesn't help that I'm pretty self-conscious of myself since I always have to impress someone. It feels like life just sucks right now, even though I do appreciate what the Grand Summoners did. "I just want to be loved…" I mumble again, as I feel like a creep and dig down into my soul, just to wallow in my sadness. I just walk over into my bed and fall asleep immediately, since I have no other desire or reason to stay awake.

Well, That was Chapter One! A lot easier, yet harder than expected honestly. But I can deal with it, Please make sure to Write a Review yourself and expect a pairing next chapter! because I don't want my character too lonely, ya hear! Oh, and if you would also favorite, that would be just Greeeeeeeeeat (cookie for you if you get the reference).

Pairing Ideas at this moment of Chapter One:

Kat x OC

Cass x OC

Quinn x OC

Zyra x OC

Liss x OC

If I mention one that is not introduced into the story yet, I have not yet had a situation where they would meet.


End file.
